wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Start
Crystal Jewels Start (クリスタルジュエルスタート Kurisutarujuerusutāto) is the upcoming anime series produced by Reiki Nashua. Based on the video games of Crystal Jewels and another spinoff of the anime series, the anime series will air on April 19, 2019 in TV Tokyo, TyataTV and Youtube while being multidubbed in multiple languages worldwide, except for English. The first season will do with the first game series of the franchise, and there is a confirmation that the second season will release soon. There is no confirmation when the English Dub is ever going to come out, when the directors wanted the Crystal Jewels Start anime to air in the English dub. But unlike the ongoing anime series, the series features the characters and settings of the video game franchise starting with the game with the same name. Plot Taken region in the Crystal World of the anime series, this is not the story of Kouchu Misako from the main series, however this is the story of every other 9-year-old boy named Kevin. He deliberate to end up Master Champion. When he got his brawler license, he encounters Macy, every other Crystal Brawler. Got his Crystal Monsters injured, Kevin rushes to the health facility to heal them. After they have finished healing, Kevin encounters the Furious Five with their plots. Kevin is surrounded with the aid of them, and he attempts to keep the Crystal Balls through war them. Kevin have traveled around the Crystal World catching Crystal Monsters and battling with them on the route according to the principal video games. Characters *'Kevin'- The main character of the series based on the Crystal Jewels player character, Kouchu. Although this doesn't involve Kouchu Misako, Kevin have displayed some teamwork and charisma over the series. Of course he's also creative, discreet and courteous, but in smaller doses and they're often spoiled by habits of being arrogant as well. His grace though, this is what he's so well-liked for. People often count on this and his sharing nature whenever they need assistance or help. *'Marcy'- The rival of Kevin. On top of that she's also tactless, petty and dominating, but they're not as prominent and counteracted by habits of being fun-loving as well. But focus on her as this is what she's loathed. Even careful encounters have been ruined because of this and her prejudices, but different strokes for different folks. *'Shari'- the professor of the series. Of course she's also reliable, cheerful and humorous, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being monstrous as well. Her idealism though, this is what she's often adored for. People often count on this and her farsightedness whenever they need help. Her optimism though, this is what she's pretty much known for. On many occasions people will count on this and her companionship especially when they need comforting or support. *'Dustin'- Shari's assistant in the series. Of course he's also optimistic, sociable and loyal, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being self-indulgent as well. His humbleness though, this is what he's pretty much known for. Friends frequently count on this and his curiosity whenever they need help. His leadership though, this is what he's pretty much loved for. People regularly count on this and his intelligence especially when they need comforting or support. *'Sakuro'- Kevin's best friend in the series. Of course he's also enthusiastic, contemplative and faithful, but far less strongly and often mixed with being blunt as well. His courtesy though, this is what he's most popular for. Friends tend to count on this and his optimism when they're in need of support. *'Shauna'- Also Kevin's best friend in the series. Of course she's also good-natured, companionably and courageous, but in a way they're lesser traits and tained by behaviors of being aggressive as well. Her grace though, this is what she's so well-liked for. Oftentimes people will count on this and her sensitive nature whenever they need cheering up. *'Hunter Grai'- To make things worse he's also callous, insincere and opportunistic, but at least those are kept somewhat in check by habits of being forthright as well. But focus on his as this is what he's pretty much infamous. Even careful encounters have been ruined because of this and his blunt nature, as sad of a reality as this may be. Voice actors * Tamai Sen - Kouchu, Sakuro * Ogawa Tsuru - Shinsho * Moteki Yumia - Shari * Utsumi Ikuko - Dustin Witness * Oh Kyouka - Roaracryst * Asano Natsumi - Plantmore * Yamanaka Komi - Mouselette * Adachi Aneko - Ninecoat * Suou Waka - Maruka * Arakawa Yodo - Julia Episodes See also *Crystal Jewels (1992 anime) *Crystal Jewels Zenerations *Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies (anime)